yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Morrison
Design Appearance Many people have contributed Alexander's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair though lacks the gold bangs and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his hazel colored eyes are identical to that of his mother. Alexander is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him Apparel Alexander wears a long-sleeved black and grey jacket with black cuffs and a high collar, over a black shirt and wears black fingerless gloves with dark grey cuffs that has zippers on the outsides. His lower body consists of black jeans, a belt tilted towards the right with two Deck holsters at the back (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck) and black combat boots. Fca00402acdb06a195b8cff790164dd5--male-outfits-anime-outfits.jpg Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Alexander is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his dueling skills and never once permits himself to be complacent, readily acceptinf any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨.cMuh to many people's embarrassment, Thehas very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general, often showing confusing. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. TAlexanderhas shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why tthis who know him admire him Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that aRoxy and arein love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Abilities Equipment * Duel Disk: Alexander's Duel Disk is a customized black, crimson and yellow Duel Disk that resembles a dragons wing. When connected to his Duel Runner, it attaches just below the dashboard. When not in use, the blade folds over the Duel Disk's base with the outer four slots connected to the Duel Runner's steerer. While inactive, the blade separate and fold vertically on each side of the Duel Runner. Like most other hybrid Duel Disks, the Deck Zone is on his Wrist Dealer and not in the Duel Disk itself * Duel Runner: Alexander's Duel Runner is a dark colored hybrid model Dragon disk by genises-d4hb89h.jpg|Alexander's Duel Disk B11b6ac1ac111eea7a28231547464014.jpg|Alexander's Duel Runner Biography Relationships Roxy Deck Standing Alexander uses a [https://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Blue-Eyes#Recommended_cards Blue-Eyes]/Red-Eyes/Tachyon Dragon/Warrior/Plant Deck with many of his cards being Dragon and Warrior-type monsters. Despite this, he does possess a reasonable amount Spell cards used to and several Trap cards that are typically used to block attacks or counteract them. Turbo Duels Trivia * I Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Duelist